Aku, Kematianku, dan Setan Merah
by Takatsuki.zhen
Summary: Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan aku sudah mati. (AkaKuro, brothership! MayuKuro. Agak nyerempet-nyerempet hehe) ONESHOT!


**Aku, Kematianku, dan Setan Merah.**

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro, brothership!MayuKuro

Horror, Thriller, Humor

.

 **WARNING!**

AU, OOC, Typo, Blood, Surprise.

.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan aku sudah mati.

Setidaknya itulah mimpiku.

Malam itu, di alam bawah sadarku. Hitamnya langit malam dibalut dengan awan kelabu yang menghias dan terpaan cahaya bulan penuh menggambarkan cerahnya malam tanpa bintang, membuatku tidak keberatan berlama-lama menatap langit meskipun tak mendapatkan manik harapan yang biasanya menghias di sana. Sorot cahaya menerobos masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela, diiringi semilir angin berhembus membelai surai yang menghipnotis untuk segera terlelap.

Ritualku sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi adalah membaca, ditemani dengan musik yang melantun melalui _earphone_ menyumbat telinga. Kala itu pukul sepuluh malam, aku berdiri menghadap tangit, siku tertumpu pada kusen jendela. Sudah beberapa menit mataku teralih dari buku yang kupegang.

"Tetsuya, tidur," ucap Chihiro- _niisan_ , dengan nada monotonnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

" _Hai'_." Hanya itu jawabanku.

Aku menutup jendela dan tirai, beranjak mematikan lampu lalu membanting diri di ranjang, menerjang dunia mimpi.

Entah berapa lama aku terlelap, ketukan di jendela menarikku kembali terjaga membuatku berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata.

Kuhiraukan.

 _'Mungkin ranting.'_

Ketukan kembali terdengar, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Terpaksa aku memeriksa luar jendela. Tidak ada apapun, ranting pun tidak.

Terpaku sejenak, berangsur bulu roma menegang. Ketukan itu berubah menjadi gedoran yang memekakan kelinga. Jantungku berpacu tetapi tubuhku membeku.

Gedoran itu kini semakin menggebrak. Tanpa menoleh aku berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar _nii-san_ yang berada di sebelah kamarku.

" _Nii-san_ , bangun! Ada yang menggedor jendela kamarku!" Tak kalah kencang gedoran yang ku lakukan pada pintu kayu itu, seakan saling bersahutan dengan gedoran di jendela kamarku.

" _NII-SAN!_ "

" _Urusai!_ Tetsuya, _nande?_ " Ia membuka pintu terkantuk-kantuk.

"Sini." Aku menarik tangannya, lebih tepat menyeretnya ke kamarku.

"Itu, tadi ada yang menggedor jendela," ucapku, menunjuk jendela seraya menyembunyikan tubuhku di belakangnya. Ia mendekati jendela, lalu membuka daunnya. Tidak ada apapun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kau cuma bermimpi." Ia pun beranjak setelah mengecup keningku, meninggalkanku dengan jendela terbuka.

"Tapi, _Nii-san_ , benar ada yang menggedor. Aku sadar sepenuhnya," sergahku.

Takut-takut aku menutup kembali jendela, hawa dingin berhembus. _'Kali ini lebih dingin, tidak senyaman tadi,'_ fikirku. Garmen merah berkelebat kencang karena terpaan angin seakan setuju. Aku kembali menuju ranjang, dan berharap gedoran tadi hanya halusinasiku.

Deg!

Tubuhku menegang. Mataku terpaku pada lantai bersiluet seseorang yang disoroti cahaya bulan.

Menoleh patah-patah, dapat kulihat helaian merah dengan tubuh berbalut jubah merah berkelebat. Sorot mata merah-emas berkilat seakan menghujam mentalku.

Prang!

Kaca jendela pecah, tentakel aneh masuk setelahnya, terulur ingin menggapaiku. Terbelalak, dapat kulihat jelas wajah pucatnya terhias darah yang mengucur dari kepala, bibirnya menyeringai lebar menyembulkan gigi runcing bagai belati.

"ARGGHHH! _NII-SAN!_ " Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Tentakel itu menggapaiku, menyeretku dan membuat kuku ini mencakar lantai mencari genggaman.

"TOLONG!" Tangisanku pecah karena rasa takut yang membuncah. Berteriak, menjerit, memanggil tak henti-henti dan memberikan perlawanan tak berarti.

Tubuhku melayang, sosok itu membawaku keluar melalui jendela pecah yang akan menggores kulit. Seringaian semakin melebar. Lidah menjulur panjang bagai karpet merah selamat datang, menyapu jenjangan leherku hingga ke lenganku yang mengeluarkan darah akibat goresan kaca. Sosok itu mengacungkan gunting merah hendak menghujamku.

Brakk!

"Tetsuya!" _Chihiro-niisan_ pun datang mendobrak pintu panik, berlari lalu mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya seraya mengelus kepalaku.

Kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke jendela, sosok itu tak ada di sana. Kukira ini hanya mimpi di dalam mimpi. Namun, kaca jendelaku benar-benar pecah berhamburan di lantai. Kueratkan kembali pelukanku, menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidang _nii-san_. Masih membekas ingatan dan rasa takut akan wajah mengerikan tadi yang mungkin akan menjadi trauma.

Setelah tenang, aku mendongak untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chihiro- _niisan_. Namun—

"WAAAHH!" Jeritku kembali menggema.

Chihiro- _niisan_ menyeringai ngeri dari sisi ke sisi telinga, meneteskan darah kental kehitaman dari mulutnya. Manik kelabu melotot, kulit wajah terkelupas, fabrik garmen putih yang ia kenakan pun lusuh meninggalkan noda darah dan tanah.

Tidak dapat kurasakan, tetapi aku tahu kukunya mencengkram punggungku erat, mendesis nyeri seakan ditusuk beberapa bilah pisau perlahan. Berontak kuat melepaskan diri, tangisanku kembali pecah, teriakan memanggil entah siapa.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Tersentak aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk, kudapati _nii-san_ berdiri di sisi ranjang seraya tangannya mencengkram erat kedua bahuku, wajah datarnya sirat kekhawatiran. Sontak aku memeluknya disertai tangis.

Benar-benar telah kehilangan diriku yang dulu. Setelah mimpi itu, aku menderita _Achluophobia_ , takut akan gelap. Aku selalu mendesak _nii-san_ untuk menemaniku ke manapun saat aku berada di rumah.

Kini pun demikian, aku meminta _nii-san_ yang sedang asyik membaca _light novel_ sambil mendengar musik melalui _ea_ _rphone_ untuk menemaniku ke kamar mandi. Meskipun terganggu ia tetap mengantarkanku.

"Jangan lama-lama," ucapnya. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Jangan kemana-mana, ya."

"Kunci pintunya! Nanti _Nii-san_ khilaf ngintip."

"Aku siram nanti."

"Hehe ..."

Sejak saat itu, aku memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi lagi saat beraktivitas di dalamnya. Karena itu membuatku merasa terpisah jauh dari _nii-san_ , meskipun terdapat lampu aku selalu merasa gelap.

" _Nii-san,_ tolong bacakan apa yg _Nii-san_ baca." Itu yang selalu kupinta saat ia menemaniku.

" _Urusai_! Cepetan."

Setelah selesai merapihkan diri, lampu berkedip beberapa kali lalu mati. Nyaris menjerit, kunyalakan _handphone_ yang selalu kubawa sebagai senter darurat. Tanganku bergetar, tungkaiku pun demikian.

" _Nii-san_ , lampunya mati," lirihku. Namun, sepertinya _nii-san_ tidak mendengar.

" _Nii-san?_ "

Aku melangkah menuju pintu, sekelebat bayangan menjalar pada dinding kamar mandi. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir, tanganku menbungkam mulutku mencegahnya berteriak.

" _Nii-san,_ " lirihku lagi.

Mempercepat langkah menuju pintu. Saat hendak menggapai gagangnya, kakiku terjerat oleh sesuatu yang merah dan panjang lalu menarikku tanpa ampun menghantamkan tubuhku ke lantai.

" _NII-SAN!"_ Teriakku.

Dapat kurasakan, benda basah membelai jenjang leherku sebelum benda tajam menghujam tenggorokanku, memuncratkan darah seperti kembang api, menodai lantai lalu mengalir terbawa sisaan air.

Teriakanku tak lagi terdengar, hanya udara hampa yang mengisi tenggorokanku. Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, kulihat seringai lebar di wajah pucat itu menggiringku menuju kematian yang mengerikan.

..

"Tetsuya?" Melepas _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya, jengkel karena terlalu lama menunggu hanya untuk buang air kecil. Chihiro mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Tetsuya, sudah selesai belum?"

Hening.

" _Nii-san_ buka, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Firasat buruk menjalar di benaknya, dibukanya pintu itu memperlihatkan kematian mengerikan.

Sang adik biru langitnya tergantung bermandikan darah dengan leher terlilit tambang yang terikat di balok kayu penyangga plafon kamar mandi yang bolong. Di lehernya tertancap gunting merah yang menusuk dalam, mata sewarna lautan itu membelalak tersirat ketakutan yang teramat dalam, dan di kedua pergelangan kakinya terdapat jejak memar seperti telah diikat kuat oleh sesuatu.

Darah mengucur dari leher sang adik, membasahi pakaian yang merubah warna, lalu menetes dari jari-jari kaki dan mengalir menuju saluran buang.

..

Tersentak Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh membasuh wajah, nafas memburu, fikiran kalut melayang-layang. Tetsuya mengambil _handphone_ yang biasa tergeletak di meja nakas. Melihat jam yang tertera di layar, ternyata sudah pukul lima pagi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidurnya sangat panjang.

Dengkuran halus terdengar di sisinya, membuat tubuh Tetsuya menegang dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Menoleh patah-patah ke arah sumber suara, manik _lazuardi_ terbelalak melihat surai merah menyembul dari dalam selimutnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Tetsuya berteriak sekencang mungkin membuat eksistensi di bawah selimut tersentak bangkit memperlihatkan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang. Tetsuya melempar _handphone_ -nya dan menghantam kepala sosok itu.

Di mata Tetsuya, sosok itu percis seperti di mimpinya; wajah pucat, darah mengalir dari kepalanya, seringai lebar menyembulkan gigi runcing. Namun, tidak ada tentakel merah panjang di belakang pinggangnya. Hanya saja, tentakel merah muda seukuran terung menggantung di pangkal paha, bercak merah menghias leher dan dada bidangnya, serta noda putih menghiasi perut _sixpack_ sosok itu.

" _NII-SAN!_ TOLONG!" Tetsuya berlari ke arah pintu yang terkunci. Menggedor bak kesetanan seraya meneriakan sang _nii-san_.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya? Kau seperti perawan yang menyesal telah memberikan keperawananmu padaku."

Sejenak Tetsuya lupa, jika dirinya juga tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Dirinya lupa, jika ia baru saja menikah dan tidak lagi tinggal bersama sang kakak. Dan mulai saat itu, dirinya pun lupa, ia telah mengalami trauma kepada suaminya hanya karena mimpi.

..

Akashi menghela napas lelah, sudah seminggu dirinya diteriaki sang istri.

Midorima mengdiagnosis, Tetsuya mengalami _Akashi_ _phobia_.

 **-END-**

 **RnR?**

 _#tawanista_

 _Sebenarnya ini adalah mimpi saya. Saya mengalami mimpi di dalam mimpi yang sama percis seperti ini —kecuali scene bangun tidur di ending gak begitu, ya. hehe—_

 _Di mimpi saya, yang jadi Akashi-nya adalah Om Slenderman (salah satu karakter creepypasta)_

 _Maaf banget endingnya nista wkwkwk_

 _Semoga suka dan terimakasih banyak._


End file.
